


fake love

by okkinnieaungh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sexual Abuse, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkinnieaungh/pseuds/okkinnieaungh
Summary: izuru gets bored of nagito and leaves.please read the tags.small fic.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 47





	fake love

"kamukura kun..? kamukura where are you going?"

the servant grabbed at his sleeve with a desperate look. the man in black glanced at him with a blank expression. he had enough with the servant. he proved to be entertaining to him for a while before he began to bore kamukura. all he did was pull some strings and convince said man he actually loved him. as if the hope of this world would love trash. he just needed to get his sexual desires out of the way and screwing a man who looked like a literal corpse wasnt so appealing. 

"I'm leaving. dont come after me. this is the last time we will see each other."

he didnt even spare him a glance as he made his way towards the door. the white haired male clutched onto his arm, voice wavering. 

"no no! please, please dont leave..- please I'm begging. I know I'm not enough but please..--"

the former reserve course student yanked his hand away without any real effort and left, closing the door behind him. the servant, nagito fell to his knees, looking utterly distressed. laughing bubbled up in his throat, getting louder. it progressively turned into sobs, loud screams, and choking on said tears. he tangled his own hand hers into his white locks, tears streaming down at a rapid pace. 

alone.

he felt so alone again. so so so alone. ever since the kidnapping and being let go because there was no one there to pay for his ransom, nagito komaeda felt alone. but when izuru came into the picture, claimed he loved him and found him interesting, his world blossomed, beautiful flowers bloomed like spring. he always felt light on his feet with him. 

those flowers began to wilt, turn gray and die. his world tore apart, forming into the red clouds that truly formed the outside world throughout this despair. 

alone.

and he contiued to feel alone and dead after his despair days. everytime those heterochromia eyes looked into his devoid of all emotion grey stormy eyes, he felt pain wash over him. because in hajimes eyes, he saw him. the very man that walked out on him. and never returned. izuru did not love him. hajime did not love him either.

and so, he took his life before cancer could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at angst but I was roleplaying with a friend and realized just how horrible izuru is. so I thought I'd write some angst for myself and others to see.


End file.
